Another Truth or Dare
by pertemis45
Summary: Annabeth,Thalia,Nico,Travis,Conner,Clarisse,Chris,Leo,Reyna,Piper,Jason and Percy play truth or dare.Who gets turned into a bunny? Who has a crush on Leo? What does Nico's friends think when they find out he is a cat person? Read to find out Reasonable Flames accepted. Warning Thalico.
1. Reynas Dare and the beginning

Truth or Dare

I know this is overused but hey it is actualy pretty hard to write.

Me: Do I own percy jackson?

Clarisse:no

Rick:No that belongs to me!

Me:Go away rick this is my story.

HAHAHAHA anyway on the story.

The beginning of it all.

Percy pov

I was sitting at the the lake when I heard a voice calling my I turned around and saw Annabeth running towards me her beautiful blonde hair was flying behind her."Hey Wise girl whats up?" Nothing much seaweed Brain" She laughed. "Me,Leo,Reyna,Clarisse,Chris,Thalia,Nico,Travis,Conner,Katie,Piper,and Jason were wondering if you wanted to play Truth or Dare?" "Sure where Wise girl?" I asked. "Your cabin" She replied while getting up."Wait What?" I yelled as she ran to my cabin laughing.

Time skip Percy's Cabin.

"Hey guys."I called when I got to my cabin."Okay now that percys here here are the rules don't do a truth automatically do a dare don't do a dare got to kiss your crush." Piper explained. Now swear that you will tell the truth for the game." She ordered we swear okay Ill go first." Piper looked around the room her eyes landed on Reyna. "Reyna Truth or Dare?" she asked sweetly. "Dare" Reyna said confidently. Pipers smile turned wicked I dare you to go outside and beg Dionysus to turn you into a bunny". Piper dared."Okay" Reyna said as she walked outside we followed. "Hey Dionysus." Reyna said with a smile. "Yes Brat." He grumbled. "I was just wondering if you would please Turn me into a bunny."Okay" he in Reyna's place stood a chocolate brown bunny with brown eyes."Now run along." He said. Reyna hopped back to my cabin with us following. OMG Piper laughed. I prayed to Reyna's mom to turn her human. Flash instead of a chocolate bunny Reyna was back. "My turn" She announced. She looked around and her eyes fell on...

I am so evil

I might not update for a couple months if I don't get any reviews "sigh."

I could use truths or dares on my story Pm me with your Ideas Now go.


	2. Piper and nicos truths and Dares

Last time on truth or dare  
"My turn" She announced. She looked around and her eyes fell on...

Present time  
Reyna's eyes fell on Nico. Nico Truth or dare? she asked him. A worried expression came across Nico's face before he said Truth. Reyna smiled evilly is it true you are gay? she asked Nico. He calmly looked at her."Nope I'm BI" he said pooping the P."My turn"an evil grin crossed his truth or Dare? He asked. Piper looked at him before saying grinned again. I dare you to.. he whispered in her ear. "Do I have to" she wined Yes unless you want to have to kiss Jason. Hmm I'll do the dare she sighed. Yes Nico cheered. piper went outside and the first guy she saw just happened to be will solace. Damn it she thought as she went over to him and started being a bitch. After about 1 minute she apologized and looked for her next victim. Truth or Dare...

hah I did it again the more reviews I get the sooner the story gets updated remember that.  
Me: I own Percy Jackson  
Nico: no you don't that is ricks.  
Rick Riordan: Yeah I own Percy Jackson.  
Percy: nobody owns me though  
Annabeth: I Do  
Me okay I get it. Rick shove off this is my story.  
Rick: Fine (huffs)  
All who reviewed last chapter gets free cookies if you lie you are bad people!

(there were only three of them. SADLY)


	3. leyna and Thalico and A flying jason

chapter 3 THALICO THALICO THALICO!

Hi guys welcome back to another truth or Dare by me anyway thank you for the comments and on to the chapter!

Last time on truth or dare...

After about 1 minute she apologized and looked for her next victim. Truth or Dare...

Present time.

Thalia" she said with a cold grin. _Styx I am so screwed_ she thought. after a few seconds she answered dare. "yes" piper squealed in a high pitched voice afterword she mumbled that she was spending to much time with her siblings." Anyway I dare you to close your eyes and kiss the first person you see even if it is a girl." Piper smirked after saying this. _Hades_ Thalia thought _why me_? she asked silently. "okay" she complied. She closed her eyes and waited for a minute then she opened her eyes after hearing a small thud. Turning around she saw Nico sprawled out next to her. Nico are you okay Thalia asked worriedly. Yeah he grunted then it dawned on her I have to kiss Nico. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before. Hades she left the hunt for him but now in front of everyone. She looked back at Piper asking if she had to do it Piper smiled wickedly that pretty much said sure but you have to kiss your crush. Hades I have to kiss Nico either way. Fine but before she turned around she glared at Piper. Nico lets do this.

Nico P.o.v

Styx I have to kiss Thalia. Its not that I don't want to because I do but because of a dare..Well that is not why I want to. After a quick glare at piper Thalia turned around and said Nico lets do I just sat there. Slowly her soft cherry colored lips came closer until they were right on mine. I know this is cliche but I could feel fireworks and her lips tasted like cherries. Quickly our tongues battled for dominance and slowly my mouth she broke the kiss leaning back and leaving me confused. Did she do that because of the dare? Did she feel fireworks to?Why did Piper dare her to do this? Huh that last one actually made sense. anyway it is Thalia's turn.

Thalia P.O.V

Huh that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It is my turn. As I looked around I noticed Leo looked a little excited. Hmm I got the perfect dare. Leo truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk. Dare baby, he said with an excited smile. "I dare you to" I whispered in his ear. "Okay" he said. While guys sorry to bail but Festus needs to be checked on. I'll be back. After about half an hour I asked Reyna to go and find him he was holding up our game. Her not knowing me went ahead and did it. Five minutes later she rushed in looking scared."Guys its Leo he is hurt badly someone bring some nectar." She said before running to the Argo 2. Percy grabbed an empty flask of nectar and chased after Reyna. The rest of us ran behind as well. when we got there the son of Hephaestus was on the ground with fake blood pouring down from his chest. Reyna was there holding his hand telling him everything will be all he saw me he gave a wink and then said weakly "Reyna before I go will you kiss me?" Reyna looked at him tenderly before kissing him. everyone except me and Percy awed. while Reyna was kissing Leo I told Percy he could wash of the blood and heal him. After the 5 minute kiss Leo stood up perfectly fine and told everyone the dare. Reyna slapped him and then kissed softly for a minute. Then Leo decided that we should continue are truth or dare game. My turn he asked with a happy smile. Yes nearly everyone shouted. He looked around and his eyes landed on or dare Jason he asked? Dare Jason said "Romans don't back down." "Okay I dare you to jump off of the big house with no parachute." Leo said. Idiot I thought Jason can fly. Jason just grinned and all walked to the big house to the roof and jumped off like superman. I believe I can fly Jason yelled when he jumped off the building. He was slowly lowered down by the wind. "No fair" Leo complained you were supposed to fall off the building. "I did" Jason said "I just used my powers to stay alive." Fine Leo grumbled. My turn Jason said with a coy smile before searching for who was next. Truth or dare...

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger but I seem to get more reviews this way and plus it is fun.**

 **anyway who should I do next pm me if you have any Ideas.**

 **Leo: Say the disclaimer.**

 **Me: But I don't want to.**

 **Percy: Sorry but you have to else rick will sue you.**

 **Me: Fine I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

 **If I were you I would read the Kane chronicles and if you like the myths of Persephone and Hades I recommend the goddess test series.**


	4. Clarisse,Percy,and Nico and conner

hey pertemis45 her and I am back anyway last time on truth or dare  
Jason said with a coy smile before searching for who was next. Truth or dare...  
and now on to the story  
"Clarisse". Jason asked. "Dare punk"Clarisse growled. "I dare you to scream that Justin Bieber is the best singer ever and that you want to marry him." Jason smirked. "What punk" Clarisse growled"."You heard me"Jason stammered."I choose not to do it. she exclaimed and kissed Chris. "Truth or Dare punk" she growled and glared at Percy. "um Truth?" he asked. "what would you do if you saw Poseidon with Athena in bed". "I am not sure I would either be happy they are not arguing or be screaming it burns."he said. "anyway my turn" He said as he looked around his gaze landing on piper."Piper truth or dare?" he asked . "Truth"she answered."Do you like the color pink?" he asked. "No" she answered quickly."Conner Truth or Dare." "Dare" Conner said bravely. stoles never back down." "Okay I dare you to call lady Artemis and ask her out." "Okay" Conner said. "no problem." "But if I die Travis tell Lou Ellen I love her. If I live forget I said anything.""okay" Travis replied. "Does anyone have a drachma I can borrow?" Conner asked. "Thanks Piper." He said when she handed him one. "Oh Iris please show me lady Artemis at Olympus." when Artemis showed up in the mist. "Will you go to this Chinese place with me next Saturday?" Conner asked. Right before Artemis hung up She turned him into a jackalope. The other demigods laughed because Travis had video recorded it after they all laughed Percy prayed to Hermes asking him to turn him back into his demigod state. "Truth or Dare Nico?" Conner asked when he was Human Nico replied. "Yay Conner shouted. "okay I dare you to wear tight pink skinny jeans,a Pink Muscle t,pink converse,and a Pink fedora." Conner said. " Really"Nico complained. "where are the clothes anyway?" he asked. Piper decided to Pipe up "well my mom gave me this purse that can make any clothes you want to appear all you have to do is say what you want." Fine After Piper ordered the clothes Nico went to the bathroom to he came out everyone started rolfing. yeah you laugh now but just you wait he said. he looked around for his next victim he chose...

Hey guys I decided I would be nice and rewrite this and I think I did a better job than before. SO who should I do next? Annabeth, Travis or Katie.  
Me: Percy please say the disclaimer.  
Percy okay Pertemis doesnt own PJO,HoO, or truth or dare.


	5. Annabet,Katie,Travis,And Percy

Truth or dare

 _ **Authors note: hey guys I apologize for the poor writing quality on the last chapter and so i hope you can help me more on this one. I want you to enjoy this and all. so here we go. thanks for the reviews guys. I love the support I am getting and it is a blessing that people are reading this story and for the kind reviews I am getting so yeah thanks.**_

 _ **Percy: pertemis will you say the disclaimer please?**_

 _ **Me: I am not to sure but maybe Conner and Travis will.**_

 _ **Conner &Travis: Pertemis doesn't own PJO, or HoO.**_

 _ **Me: on to the story.**_

Last time on another truth or dare

not a word he said. as he looked around for his next victim he chose...

now on Another Truth or Dare

Percy P.O.V

"Truth or Dare Annabeth". Nico asked the grey eyed blonde next to looked thoughtful for a couple minutes before deciding. "Truth" she declared with a mischievous grin. Nico looked evil for a moment. "Is it true that your crush is in this room" he asked."Yes" she replied in an indifferent tone. _wait a minute her crush is in this room so that means I could be her crush unless she is lesbian._ I thought. while Annabeth's grey eyes traveled around the room. "Knock, Knock"( _ **Is that right?)**_ we heard on the door before Annabeth could ask anyone. Thalia got up and answered the door with a sigh. _Who could that be._ I wondered. "Guys can Katie play?" Thalia asked after a minute. "Sure" Piper answered. "Okay, come on in" we heard Thalia say before coming back to sit in the circle. Katie walked in behind her and sat down next to Travis. "Okay it is Annabeth's turn" I stated as I looked at the blonde next to me. "Katie." she decided "Truth or Dare?" After about 2 minutes of thinking she said "Truth." "What is your favorite flower? "Annabeth asked. " A Yellow tulip." Katie answered with a thoughtful expression. I saw Travis looking a little bit hopeful. _Huh maybe him and Katie will get together after all._ I thought. Katie's turn I hope she picks Travis." Truth or Dare Travis" she asked after a couple of minutes. "Dare." Travis said confidently."I dare you to not prank anyone especially me for a week." she said. "But Katie-cat."he complained. "No complaining and don't call me Katie-cat! " she exclaimed. " Uhhh Fineee" he said. Truth or Dare Percy?" he asked with a smirk on his face. _oh shit I am screwed._ I thought. " Um Dare?" I half asked and half answered. "I dare you to relinquish your water powers and let Thalia electrify you." Travis said. "Okay" I agreed "but if I die Nico kill Travis for me." I said. Nico looked up from his cards and said "sure". "C'mon Thalia." I sighed. "I am coming" she grumbled. First thing first. I went to the lake and asked my father to take my powers from me for about fifteen minutes. Then when my powers were gone I asked Thalia to electrify me. After being electrified for a couple minutes we went back to my cabin and continued our game. "Truth or Dare"...


	6. Percabeth

Hey guys soo people have been asking for percabeth so here os the story. Let me know if you like it.

Percy:pertemis say the disclaimer.

Me: why everyone already knows I dont own pjo.

Percy: true enough.

Me: on to the story

Last time on truth or dare

We went back to my cabin truth or dare...

Now

Nico. "Why me nico"groaned causing us to chuckle before going back to being serious. "Truth" he decided. "Is it true you are a cat person" I asked. "Yeah" he mumbled. "What was that?" Travis asked."Yes" he that we all burst out laughing. I mean you would too if you could see his face. He was blushing so hard his face was red. "The son of hades likes little cute kittens" conner chortled. Voicing our thoughts. Nico turned to him and gave him his death stare and said "yes the son of hades does and will gladly torture you." He stated before asking annabeth truth or dare." Dare" annabeth stated. "I dare you to kiss percy on the lips." He said with a smirk. I turned to him and glared. He knew I had a crush on annabeth. Annabeth just sighed and turned to me and her face said let's get this over we leaned in and as our lips touched I felt fireworks and tasted strawberries. I smelt lilacs as I kissed her and my only thought was finally. After the kiss I sat there stunned. Annabeth got up and ran out the door." I'll be back guys" I said after annabeth had ran off. Getting up I ran after her to find her crying on the sand. "Wisegirl I called out" annabeth looked up to see me and her tears slowed. "What seaweed brain" she asked. " why are you crying." I said unsure. Annabeth just looked at me like I was an idiot." You really don't know do you?" She finally asked. I shook my head no even more confused."I like you seaweed brain.a lot and you don't like me back" she sobbed. "Wise girl if course I like you,I thought you didn't like me." I looked up and said " I guess we both are idiots huh." "Yep" I agreed. " would you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully. Annabeth looked at me and said. " I am not sure?" "What?" I yelled. Annabeth laughed." Of course seaweed brain." " I looked at her. " let's keep this a secret from our friends for a while. That way we don't get pounced on" I sugested."makes sense she agreed."let's go back to the game now." She said. We got up and walked back to my cabin to continue playing truth or dare.

 **hey hope you liked it and all that is not the end obviously. Sooo please review and if you like fairytales I would read the curse by warriorprincess she is an amazing author so yeah see you next time. Peace.**

 **What should I update next. Tell me below. I also need ocs so here is the form**

 **Name:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Powers:**

 **Hair color,eye color,skin color,**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemys:**

 **Crush:**

 **Flaws:**


	7. new character arrives

Hey guys sorry I took so long I have been camping and didn't get home until last night. Gods it was torture no internet, no tv, and no books! I am surprised I am alive. Well it is time for truth or dare! Thanks to 39clues and guest for the ocs. I know I will use them soon. Anyway

Me: katie will you please say the disclaimer.

Katie: sadly pjo and HoO doesn't belong to pertemis.

Me: rick rules! Anyway on to the story.

Back at the cabin...

Knock knock.. The gang heard. "I'll answer the door" conner yelled. Conner stood up and answered the door. Oh hi esperanza." " hi conner" we heard. " are you playing truth or dare?" She asked " yah you wanna play?" Conner asked. " sure." She said. " follow me." Conner said. Walking in behind him was a beutiful girl with caramel skin dark brown hair and beutiful hazel. "hey esp" leo yelled. " sup L" esperanza said. right at that moment percy and annabeth walked in. " hey Esp" percy yelled. "Hey P" she said. " anyway can we get back to playing?" Annabeth asked. " sure it is my turn anyway." Percy said. " esp truth or dare?" " truth" esperanza said. " is it true that you have a crush on conner?" " n.n.n. " she stuttered. " didn't you swear on the styx to tell the truth?" Piper asked. " fine yah I do have a crush on conner." " r.r. ?" Conner asked. " yeah" she said. " okay." Conner said. While getting up. "What are you doing?" Travis asked. Conner ignored him and kissed esperanza. " well that was unexpected." Leo said. " not really." piper said. " Truth ot dare reyna?" Esperanza asked. "Dare." Reyan said. " I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." " fine." She said as she got up and grabbed a spoon and some cinnamon. " one,two,three" we yelled. Then reyna swallowed it. After she swallowed it she ran to the nearest bathroom. when she got back she looked around before...

hi I am soo mean anyway sorry it is so short. I still need ocs so look at the requirement on the last chapter and submit them. I will apreciete it. Your ocs may not be in every chapter but they will be in at least they will appear.


	8. leo jason and Silena?

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I have been busy lately. My birthday was the 22 of July. So I have been excited. So sorry if I ended on a cliffy I will just be starting a chaptr. So here we go.

As the demigods sat down after the last dare they all remembered watching someone doing the macarana with a teddy bear. Travis asked what just happened. None of the demigods remembered who went last so Thalia volunteered to start.

"Truth or dare silena" Thalia asked with a grin.

"Dare" silena said with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"I dare you to go with ought makeup for a whole week." Thalia dared.

"I accept" silena said confidently.

"Okay truth or dare Jason?"

"Truth?" Jason asked scared.

"Is it true you and reyna were together?"

Everyone leaned forward eager to hear this piece of gossip. "No this is not true, where did you hear that?" Jason exclaimed.

" just from a little birdy." Silena explained.

"Okay, Leo truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"I'll go for dare." Leo said.

" I dare you to kiss all the girls in this room." Jason said.

" yes all the girls want leo." Leo said as he walked around the room. Going for the lips but only getting the cheek.

When he got back to his seat he looked around to find who is next deciding on...


	9. Author note

**hi I would just like to say that this will notbe a multi chapter story and that I will not be updating this story. Sorry for those that would enjoy that. I came up with the story on accident and I don't know what might happen if I continued it. I am extremely sorry if you wanted more of the story but I wouldn't want the story to be ruined. If I come up with a follow up story it would be its own story and not another chapter so again I am sorry.**

 **-pertemis45.**


	10. the finally

Okay first off the authors note was an accident it is for a different story. Second off silena was supposed to be piper I am too lazy to go back and fix it and lastly this will be the end of the story. I actually forgot it and I ended with a cliffhanger. So I appologize.

Me:Leo do the disclaimer

Leo: only if you give me a kiss.

Me: fine. Kisses him on the cheek. Now say the disclaimer pyro.

Leo: pertemis doesn't own pjo.

Now on to the story!

Leo looked Around for his next victim." Percy Truth or Dare."

"Dare" percy decided

"I dare you to relinquesh your powers and fight thalia one on one" Leo sad grinning like an evil genius.

"Fine but only if thalia has to relinquesh her powers to." Percy declared as he got up.

Leo stroked his imaginary beard as he thought the over. Eventually he agreed to percys terms.

"Come on thalia" percy said as he got into his stance After they got rid of thre powers temporarily.

"Your on kelp brain." She said. Getting into her stance as well.

"Ready, set, fight" leo yelled. The people inthe stadium started cheering for the winner. Some cheered for percy knowing his prowress with a blade while others cheered for thalia because of her accuracy with a a while they were equally matched then thalia slipped and percy closed in and defeated her. For a moment there was just the sound of percy and thalias heavy breathing as they caught there breath. Then the stadium roared with cheers for percy. Some people were paying there bets off while others were shocked with how skilled percy is withought his they gathered back into the poseidon cabin the players decided that that was the end of truth or dare at least until the next time.


End file.
